Last battle
by Xanaphia
Summary: everyone's back to fight the z fighters. But this time Vegeta on the Z team. Who well win?


"You're meant to be punching me not hitting the air around me" "I would punch you, if you stayed still." "Ouch" Yamchow went flying through the air, "lucky shot" he said as he got up, Vegeta was smirking at him, "Luck? You stood still, so I hit you." "Will you two shut up, we're meant to be training not having a conversation" Piccolo and Goku walked over to them, Piccolo was unsmiling as usual and it was obvious he wanted an explanation as to why their training had stopped. "We were training, then Vegeta hit me" Piccolo glared at Yamchow."So you get up and start hitting him, not get up and start chatting" "Calm down Piccolo, we all need a rest we've been training since the crack of dawn" Goku was the voice of reasoning, he smiled at Piccolo "You take your training way to seriously". Piccolo glared at him.  
  
SWOOSH "What was that?" Everyone looked up just in time to see a pod go sailing through the sky, "Quick this way" Goku started running into the forest, Yamchow, Piccolo and Vegeta followed him. CRASH "What is it?" asked Yamchow. It had crashed right in the middle of the forest. "It's a Saiyan space pod" replied Vegeta, "but the only survivors when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, were me, Napa, Raditz and Kakarot, I don't understand it." "I understand it perfectly" said Piccolo "there's another survivor that you're not telling us about, so you'd better start talking, or I'll start punching." "I told you, there are only 4 survivors that I know of." "I believe you" Piccolo and Yamchow stared at Goku, "You believe him?" said Yamchow in disbelief "Why would......" Yamchow never finished what he was about to say because an energy beam hit him and sent him crashing into a tree. Something blue and white flashed past them and started hitting Yamchow.   
  
Vegeta grabbed it's shoulder and tried to pull it away from Yamchow, it turned around and punched him in the face, Goku was shocked, it was a woman, well a girl, she was 18 years old maximum with spiky black hair like his and brown eyes, she glanced at him and moved forward to attack, he didn't know what to do, he'd never hit a woman or a girl before, suddenly Piccolo materialised behind her and bashed on the head, she fell down stunned, Goku looked at Piccolo in disbelief, Piccolo looked back at him "I don't usually hit girls or women" he said "but she's dangerous." Vegeta got up rubbing his cheek, "she's strong too, she almost broke my jaw." Goku grabbed one arm and Vegeta grabbed the other and they hauled her up, she was out cold, Goku looked back at Yamchow, "Could you give him a hand Piccolo?" he said, Piccolo nodded and helped him stand up and then flung him over his shoulder, "got him" he said.   
  
They flew back to Goku's house, when they landed the girl started struggling and digging her heels into the ground in an attempt to stop them "Leave me alone, let go." She kept shouting. Goku and Vegeta dragged her into the house and threw her into a cupboard, Goku then locked it. "Let me out you scum" she screamed and started throwing herself against the door. "You're not coming out of there until you calm down" Goku shouted back. Goku's wife ChiChi and his son Gohan came in just as the girl threw herself at the door with such force that she rebounded back and crashed into a pile of saucepans. "Cool" Gohan said walking up to the door, he pressed his ear against it and shouted "Are you all right?"   
  
"Are you sure the door will hold?" ChiChi asked Goku looking worried. "If not then we've got a big problem" Piccolo answered "I can feel her power, she's very strong." "Piccolo's right" Goku said "I can feel her power too, she's almost as strong as me" "She's not super Saiyan is she?" ChiChi asked. "Not by a long shot" Goku said, "but she's definitely dangerous" he was staring at the floor, trying to think. "Dad" Gohan said. "Don't interrupt your father Gohan" Chichi said. "Mr Piccolo" Gohan said, Piccolo looked down at him, "What kid?" he asked, "The person's crying Mr Piccolo" Gohan answered. "What?" Goku looked up, he walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it, he could hear crying. He unlocked the door and opened it. The girl jumped up and stood in a defensive position, she had a large bruise on her head. "It's ok" Goku told her, "You can come out, but only if you promise not to attack us"   
  
She thought for a minute then lowered her defence and said, "I promise", Goku stepped to one side and she walked past him. ChiChi looked at her head and went and got an ice pack, Goku, Piccolo and the girl sat down at a table, Gohan sat on the table and ChiChi left the room. "So what's your name?" Goku asked her. " I am Jima, daughter of Bardock, sister to Raditz and Kakarot." Goku was shocked "Kakarot?" he said "Are you sure that's his name, I mean he could be called anything." "No, his name was Kakarot. He was sent to this planet when he was a baby to get rid of the humans, but he must've failed" " Yeah he must've" Goku replied, he was thinking, should he tell her that he was Kakarot? It was his Saiyan name after all and now he had a sister what should he do? "Kakarot's dead, isn't he?" She said. "What?" "Well, I know Raditz is dead and if the humans killed Raditz then they must've been able to kill Kakarot, I mean he was a baby." " But I'm Kakarot" Goku said "I was sent here to wipe out the humans, but I fell on my head when I was a baby and forgot my 'mission'" "So I have a brother? I have family?" "Yeah" Jima smiled, Goku smiled back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years later  
  
"Get lost Yamchow" "What?" "You heard me get lost" "Why should I?" "You know why so I'll say it again, get lost" "No, not until you tell me what I've done wrong." "What part of get lost does your tiny little brain not understand?" " Fine if you're gonna be like that, we're finished." "Fine" "Fine"   
  
Jima slammed the door behind her, the night air was cool, she took a deep breath, she was shaking with anger, she walked into the woods, Yamchow could explain to Goku why they'd split up again ,it was all his fault. "What did you do Yamchow?" Goku asked. "I don't know, we were walking through the front door and we were talking about our families and I asked if Saiyan families were close and she flipped." "Are you sure that's all you said?" "Positive" "I don't see why she would get angry over that, but give her a day or so and you two will be back together by the end of the week, this is the seventh break up in three months." Yamchow nodded, it was true, argument's between him and Jima were common, outside it was raining, he felt as if a little cloud was raining over him, why had she been so angry? "I'm going after her" he said, he walked out the door and closed quietly so as not to wake Gohan up, the rain was slowing down, and by the time he'd found Jima it had stopped.   
  
She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, her feet were dangling over the edge, it was her favourite place, below was a huge lake that was surrounded by the rest of the forest, she often sat there to watch the sunset. Yamchow sat down next to her. "I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you Jima" he said. "It's ok, you didn't know" she replied, "no-one knows anything about my past" "Then tell me Jima, I won't tell anyone else I swear." A tear rolled down her cheek. "When I was three years old my parents decided I should be trained to become a warrior, so Raditz took me away to a deserted planet, he trained me for four years, I was his slave, if I did something wrong or if he was in a bad mood then he would hit me, I spent most of my life covered in bruises. When planet Vegeta was destroyed he abandoned me, you know Saiyan children have telepathic links with their parents?" "Yeah" "I could hear my mother screaming and my father cursing someone called Frieza, they weren't bad parents, it's just that all Saiyans become warriors and they didn't know Raditz would hurt me when we weren't training. Raditz heard the screaming as well, he thought I was asleep, so he got in his space pod and flew off, I flew after him, but I went off course and crashed on another planet that was inhabited by a race called the Monians, they weren't happy to see me, they'd been at war with the Saiyans for ages, they removed my tail for good, gave me clothes and armour and then told me to get lost, so I just travelled the galaxy, looking for Raditz, until I crashed on Earth, then I found Goku and you."   
  
"Raditz just left you to die? I know me and my brother don't get on that well but I know he'd never abandon me." "Strange isn't it? I have two brothers, one's the scum of the universe and the other is the best brother in the universe." "Is there a prize for guessing which one Raditz is?" "Nope, it's obvious he's scum" "Good point, I promise I won't tell anyone else" "Thanks" "I'm going back, you coming?" "Nope, I'm gonna stay here for a while, maybe watch the sun rise, bye." "Bye" Yamchow didn't want to leave her, he wanted to tell her he loved her. "Jima?" "Yeah?" "Um, I uh, well I, um, nothing, bye"   
  
He was amazed that 3 little words were so hard to say, he walked off into the forest. She sat there for an hour, she hadn't realised that telling Yamchow all that would bring back so many painful memories, she thought she'd buried them. "Hello sister" said a voice behind her. Jima jumped up and turned around, Raditz stepped out of the forest. "Very moving story" he said, "but I do object to being called the scum of the universe." "Yeah, you're right, you're lower than scum." "But after all I am the one who practically raised you and taught you everything you know" "You're also the one who left me alone, and the only useful thing you taught me is how to hate someone" "You're as weak as Kakarot, talking to these humans when you should be destroying them, especially that one you were talking to." I love him and the others are my friends and Kakarot is a better brother than you ever were."   
  
They twisted round, now Raditz was on the cliff edge and Jima had her back to the forest. "Your friends? You're a coward Jima and a disgrace to your family no-one would want to be your friend." Jima blinked back the tears, he was just a big bully, she knew that, but the words hurt her. She turned and ran into the forest she leapt over branches and brambles, there was a path but she didn't know where it was, she swore violently in some of the Namek that Piccolo had taught her, there was a large patch of brambles complete with thorns, she'd have to jump over it, it was too late to run around it, she could hear Raditz laughing behind her. Suddenly, pain seared through her back Raditz had thrown an energy beam at her, she fell into the brambles, behind her she could hear Raditz walking away talking to himself. "Now then some dinner, a good nights sleep and then I'll see who else I can kill next" A tear rolled down her cheek, she said one word before she fainted, "Yamchow"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Who did this to her?" "Stop saying that, you've asked the same question every 2 minutes and I keep telling you I don't know" "Yeah I know, but I just feel so helpless, and guilty, I was with her an hour before, I might have been able to stop whoever it was hurting her" Jima could hear two voices. "Stop blaming yourself, it won't help, I'm gonna get some coffee you want some?" "No thanks I'm gonna stay here 'til she wakes up" She heard a door opening and closing. She opened her eyes and blinked, everything was fuzzy, she blinked again and everything came into focus. "Yamchow?" she said "I'm here Jima it's all right." He held her hand, she looked to her left, he was there smiling.   
  
"Yamchow, I saw Raditz, he's gonna kill you and Kakarot and everyone, we've gotta stop him." She tried to sit up but her body burned with pain. "Ow." Yamchow put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back gently. "It's ok Jima, we're all alive" Just then the door opened and Goku came in. "I'm telling you guys she's still unconscious, the doctor said she won't wake up for another couple of hours at least." He was talking to someone behind him, he looked over at her and was surprised to see that she was awake, he turned around and poked his head out the door. "You can come in, she must've woken up when I was out." In came everyone, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, ChiChi and Krillin. "Hey, good to see you're awake." Krillin said.   
  
"I made this for you Jima" Gohan said handing her a home made get well soon card, it had a picture of Jima fighting Goku. "Why am I fighting your dad?" Jima asked "You're training" "What happened Jima?" Bulma asked, "Who attacked you?" "Raditz" The room immediately went quiet, everyone was staring at her. "Raditz? That's impossible he's dead, you must've been imagining it." Chi chi told her. "Well then I must have a very dangerous imagination, be careful I don't set on you. I'm not gonna go and imagine my brother attempting to kill me am I? It was Raditz he said I was a coward and no-one would want to be my friend and that I was a disgrace to the family then he threw an energy beam at me, by the way how did you guy's know I was hurt? You don't normally worry about me when I go missing for several days, why now?" Goku looked serious "Yamchow some how sensed that you were hurt, so we went looking for you, we spent the whole day searching the forest, we only found you when Piccolo decided that looking in a patch of thorns was a good idea, if he hadn't then you'd probably be in the next dimension by now."   
  
"Thanks Piccolo" Jima said gratefully. Piccolo simply nodded and started staring out a window. "So Raditz is back, we're in trouble" Goku said "You won't have to die again will you dad?" Gohan looked up at Goku. "I hope not Gohan, being dead isn't my cup of tea, and besides, Piccolo owes me a favour for letting him kill me." "Yeah, but I died saving your son." Piccolo shot back, "But right now we don't have any time for payback or jokes or any thing like that, Raditz is back, big problem, I know we're stronger than last time but chances are he'll be stronger too." "Yeah but we have Gohan, Vegeta and Jima on our side now" "Goku you cannot be considering our son fighting, it's too dangerous." "ChiChi if Gohan doesn't fight then it increases the chance of the world being destroyed." ChiChi sighed. "Plus there's me, Tien, Yamchow and Chiaotzu" Krillin said, "We should be able to beat him."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Week Later   
  
"I'm exhausted, whoever woke me up a three o'clock in the morning should be shot." Jima sat down lent her back against the wall of cave, they'd been training in the most deserted part of the planet they could find and had been there for three days, Jima had insisted on getting out of hospital as soon as she could, Yamchow had argued with her telling her that she should stay there until she was fully healed, but in the end she had won. Yamchow sat down next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Well it wasn't me" He said, "I think it was Piccolo's snoring. Everyone except Piccolo laughed at this, he glared at Yamchow. "I don't snore, and so what if I woke everyone before the sun came up, we need to fit in as much training as possible"   
  
"But not three days in row, Piccolo you're wearing everyone out." Goku argued back. He looked around the cave, Krillin was snoring in a corner, Jima had fallen asleep on Yamchow's shoulder, Yamchow was slowing drifting off to sleep, Vegeta had found a ledge in the wall of the cave and was snoring up there, Tien and Chiaotzu were fast asleep and Gohan had pretty much collapsed and fallen asleep at the cave entrance. Goku walked over to him and picked him up, he was snoring gently, Goku put him down next to Krillin, then he lay down next to Gohan, Piccolo was levitating in the cave entrance.   
  
Yamchow was the first to wake up the next day, the sun was already up, Jima was still fast asleep on his shoulder, he lifted her head slightly and moved his shoulder, he then lay her down on the ground. He noticed that Piccolo wasn't there, but he blew it off, Piccolo always went off somewhere, Yamchow was just glad that he hadn't been woken up before dawn. Yamchow walked out cave, he gathered some fire wood, then he went and filled the water pots and collected some fruit for breakfast, ChiChi had given them some flour and eggs as well, maybe they could make pancakes, when he got back he found that everyone had woken up and that Piccolo had come back.   
  
"First order of the day, food, not beating the crap out of each other." Jima was arguing with Piccolo, Yamchow was amazed that Jima could argue so much, she argued with Piccolo about training, Goku about Saiyans and ChiChi and Yamchow about everything, but Yamchow knew that was one thing that made her unique, and he actually kind of liked it, if Jima stopped arguing things would be a lot different, it would be quieter for start. When breakfast was finished they went out and started training again, Jima against Piccolo, Goku against Vegeta, Krillin against Gohan and Tien against Yamchow, Chiaotzu would swap places with whoever was tired out the most first.   
  
  
  
  
  
Three Days Later   
  
They were all in a circle, Gohan, Chiaotzu and Tien were out, they were still alive, but were too weak to fight. "All right" Jima said looking round the circle "Two weeks ago, when I was in hospital, who said we should be able to defeat Raditz easily?" "Uh, that would be me" Krillin said, raising his hand. "I volunteer to fight Raditz next." Yamchow said. "OK Yamchow, he's all yours" Goku told him. The circle split, Jima hung back with Yamchow. "Yamchow, I, well what I mean to say is." "I love you Jima" Yamchow was amazed that he'd managed to finally say those three little words, well, four, if you counted her name. "I love you too." Jima kissed him. "JIMA" Raditz shouted from the other end of the battlefield, Jima swore at him in Namekian and Saiyan, then kissed Yamchow again. Yamchow stepped forward, and the fighting resumed.   
  
"Aaagh" Yamchow screamed in agony. Raditz was standing on him, Yamchow could feel his ribs breaking, he screamed again. "Yamchow" Jima shouted, Piccolo was trying to pull her away, she had to help Yamchow, she could feel his pain, she wanted to stop it for him. Yamchow screamed again, Jima went ballistic, Piccolo immediately moved out the way. Energy beams shot out of Jima's hands, hitting Raditz and sending him flying into a nearby cliff. Goku looked at his little sister in amazement, she was a super Saiyan. She flew after Raditz and started kicking and punching him, Goku and Piccolo used the time to get Yamchow off the battle field and behind some rocks where Tien, Chiaotzu and Gohan were. Goku then went back to watching the fight, Raditz had made one fatal mistake, he'd hurt Yamchow, he knew that Jima would do all that could do to stop Yamchow being hurt, it was the same with Yamchow, he'd trade his soul if it meant Jima would never be hurt. Jima was still punching Raditz, then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, Jima had stopped being a super Saiyan.  
  
"Uh oh" She said, she was prepared to have her life her life taken away from her when Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta apparently appeared out of nowhere, they started hitting him too until he was so hurt he could barely stand up, then they all stood back, Jima was powering up and Piccolo was preparing for a Special Beam Cannon. Raditz looked at his little sister. "Hey maybe we could talk about this, you know, be friends?" "You said no-one would to be my friend but you're wrong my friends are here, they fought with me, against you." "But I'm your brother." "I only have 1 brother, Kakarot" Jima and Piccolo fired at exactly the same time, but when the dust cleared they were amazed to see Raditz was still standing, that was until he keeled over and disappeared into the next dimension.   
  
The End 


End file.
